Valentines day Event 3rd place
by AkaKuro Shipping Warriors
Summary: Prize for 3rd place Ashley Kovacevich


**Secret Valentine 3rd Place**

**Summary:** Prize for 3rd place

**A/N:** Yaahoo~ GyunGyunMinMin and Lunatari23 here~ So congratulation to Ashley Kovacevich on finally reaching the end of the event in 3rd place! You did great! As thanks and one of your prizes we would like to dedicate this fic/drabble of hopefully you will find romantic to you~

LOL Hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing~

**Secret Valentine**

Ashley had a look at of disappointment as she had wandered off into the wrong direction and couldn't find the way to the next stage or out. She had gotten so close; it felt like such a shame to head back now. Tracing her steps, she slowly made her way out, treading cautiously to see if she would come across any obstacles that could still be lying present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Few hours Later**

Ashley had manage to make her way out of the building that she was in. Walking away, with intense feelings of doing her utter most best to try to reach the top next time, she left the estate with her head held high.

As she opened the gate, to her surprise, there stood Kuroko waiting for someone. She tried to walked pass the teal haired teen, but he seemed to have noticed her, and was holding onto the back of her jacket as she tried to walk pass him.

"Wait Ashley" Kuroko called out, which shocked her at how he knew her name. She turned to look at him, and saw that he had a tender smile on his face as he also held up a single rose to give to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ashley" he told her, as she accepted the rose, with a small blush dusting her cheeks. She had been holding it in on not being able to get those figurines that were so tempting. A soft hand brushed against her cheek to wipe away a tear that she didn't realise she had shed.

"It's okay, there will always be more chances" he told her, as he took her hand and led her down the street, where to her dismay stood a row of people all who were grinning and waving at her...? She turned to Kuroko beside her, who gave her a nod.

"We can't let you be alone on Valentine's Day~" he said with a small chuckle, pulling her along to the entire group. They all welcomed her with open arms.

"Yo Ashley Sup, Like Happy V-day" Aomine said bashfully as he gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Ashley cchi, I wish you a Happy Valentine's Day~" Kise said with a huge a grin as he gave a box of Godiva Chocolates, and a wink as he left a peck on her cheek.

"It not like I care or anything but a rose is your lucky item for today Ashley " Midorima said as he handed her item, a small blush could be seen tinting his cheek as the others made fun of him.

This was all too much, to have a chance to meet the Generation of Miracle on Valentine's Day was a dream come true even if it was only four of them. This feeling of bliss filled her heart; it was totally worth it, as they all hugged her together, as Kise had pulled them all in for one big group hug. Aomine pulled away after awhile and they all shared a look together. Wanting to ask what it was they were up to, Ashley looked curious, and decided to ask them when they pulled her along to wherever they had in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A few minute of running later~**

Ashley saw that they had arrived at a small shop, it was lightly decorated with flowers, and looked really cute, and pleasing to the eye, she had wondered why she never noticed this place before. But not having much time to ponder on that, she was shoved into the store.

This was where she saw a huge heart shaped cake being rolled out into the decorated empty shop, filled with ruffles of flowers and streamers. A banner was placed up, that said the same thing that was written with icing on the cake.

~HAPPY VALENTINES DAY~

"Happy Valentine's Day Ashley -chin~" Murasakibara said as he bought out all the food, along with Akashi who walked in behind the purple haired giant. Akashi, with a click of his fingers, made a gesture for her to look outside, there she saw millions of dazzling fireworks being lit up on the darkening sky.

Turning back to say thank you to them all she was stunned into silence when they all gave her a charming smile and wished her a Happy Valentine's Day~

This day was truly magical~

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Well hope you like it Ashley Kovacevich, Thank you for playing our game to the end, Happy Valentine day's Ashley Kovacevich and all who read this fic~

Lunatari23 and GyunGyunMinMin signing out~ Peace yo~


End file.
